One Day
by DesVenin
Summary: Just a one shot fic. Harry grieving over the loss of smeone close to him. Hermione comforts him. And all is right in the world for one day. r&r :P


One Day

Harry sat in the common room of Gryffindor common room, wondering when the next attack would be. Hogwarts was currently under siege by none-other then the Dark Lord himself. There had been many attacks on the castle claiming many lives, but none was worse then the most recent.

_Begin flashback_

_Harry, Hermione and Ron stood in the doorway of the great hall discussing the most recent attack Voldemort had executed,_

"_I can't believe Neville died! He did so well in the department of mys-!"Harry was all choked up at this point, talking about the loss of Neville, adding on the department of mysteries, where Harry lost his godfather._

"_Harry, it's not your fault, so don't go blaming yourself!" reassured Hermione, looking gloomily at Harry._

"_I know, it's just, I miss him so much." Grieved Harry._

"_Listen mate, I'm sure he misses you just as much. Sirius is in a better place, and now Neville will meet him and know how great Sirius really is." Said Ron, oblivious to the mistake he had made._

"_HOW OULD YOU KNOW THE PAIN I FEEL WHEN YOU HAVEN'T LOST A SINGLE PERSON YOU LOVE? You grew up in a house of love, Sirius was the only one who actually cared about what happened to me." Finished Harry quietly._

"_Sorry mate. It's just that- an ear splitting scream that filled the great hall cut off Ron, sending shivers down everyone's spines._

_When everyone searched for the person who screamed they were met with the red eyes of Voldemort standing over the prone form of Professor McGonagall. Behind the Dark Lord stood his servants. Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and started the attack on Hogwarts that would see the end of the greatest wizard ever: Albus Dumbledore._

_Dumbledore immediately started duelling with the dark lord while the students evacuated the hall, all those except those 4th year and above who had been trained in advanced duelling. Harry started firing stunning spells at all those who were wearing black masks. _

_The battle raged on for hours, the bodies of stunned or in some cases, dead students and Death Eaters alike litteres the floor. Voldemort fled, cackling madly, leaving the hall witness to seeing Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, scream in rage, before breaking down in sobs that racked his body. Albus Dumbledore lay defeated and dead on rubble where he and Tom Riddle had duelled, 5 minutes before. Everyone, students, teachers and even the rare Slytherin felt a sudden sadness as they watched Harry's fruitless attempts to wake their former headmaster. _

"_Professor, wake up. Your not dead, you can't be... your meant to be there when I finally kill the evil prick who killed my parents... Professor, wake up... this isn't funny... PROFESSOR!" Harry yelled rage, sadness and denial shining through his usually happy green eyes along with tears forming there._

_End Flashback_

Remembering the day still brought tears to Harry's eyes, like when ever he looked at Fawkes, who was left in Harry's care. The phoenix's eyes were empty except for the remaining look of sadness, which lingered in all who knew the Great man personally.

There was only one place Harry could seek comfort. Hermione Granger was the only person who could comfort Harry when things happened to those he loved. When Dumbledore died Harry found reassurance in her arms. She was always there when Harry needed it. In fact, she was walking through the common room door right now.

"Harry, why weren't you down at dinner? Everyone's worried about you." Said Hermione worriedly.

"Sorry 'Mione, I was just thinking about ... Dumbledore." Said Harry with a sigh of sadness.

"Harry, we all miss him, and we all grieve in our own way. But bottling it up won't help. Have you cried over it at all?" asked Hermione.

"No, I just can't. I feel like I've been sucked of all emotion. There's just something holding me back." Said Harry in a monotone voice.

Hermione hugged Harry for all it was worth. They hugged like this for 5 minutes until Harry started shaking with the sobs that he let out. Hermione clung to him as tightly as Harry was she.

"That's right Harry. Let it all out." Said Hermione, noticing that Harry cried silently, probably from hiding tears from those bloody Dursleys.

Hermione joined him crying, no longer able to keep her tears at bay. They cried for hours, holding onto each other like they would die if they let go. They cried for Dumbledore, they cried for Hagrid, for Harry's parents and for those out there that were about to face certain death.

When they finally broke apart Harry looked at Hermione thankfully,

"Thanks Hermione, I really needed that." Said Harry.

"Anytime Harry. You've been there for me many more times than I have been there for you. So, I was just paying you back." Said Hermione; with a look in her eye that Harry couldn't place.

"Hermione, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. Well you see, do you remember the prophecy from last year?" asked Harry.

"Yes, it got smashed, didn't it?" asked Hermione lost in thought.

"Yes, but that was only the recorded version. D-D-Dumbledore was the witness to the prophecy being told. Professor Trelawney said the prophecy to Dumbledore 16 years ago. I listened to it in his pensieve. It says; _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the 7th month dies... and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the 7th month dies..." _Recited Harry from memory.

Hermione sat there for minutes with her mouth agape, clearly not expecting this.

"So-So that means that y-you have to kill Voldemort. Oh Harry, I am so sorry!" exclaimed Hermione as she leaped onto Harry's lap, hugging him fiercely. Hermione eventually fell asleep, still hugging Harry and still sitting in his lap. Harry soon joined her and let sleep wash over him.

Harry woke up on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, with a weight holding him to lounge. Harry looked down to see what it was, and was shocked to see Hermione clinging to him asleep on his lap. Her eyes began to flutter open and she looked up to see Harry studying her intently.

"What?" asked Hermione blushing.

"You fell asleep on my lap." Said Harry simply.

"Sorry. I didn't realise I was sleeping on the lounge with you." Said Hermione not moving.

Lots of impure thoughts flooded Harry's brain at the thought of Hermione sleeping with Harry on the lounge. He could feel his pants growing tighter. And apparently so did Hermione as she asked," Harry what's that poking me in the bum?" smiling all the while.

"..."

"Oh I see, that means that's your-"she couldn't continue as she burst out in a fit of giggles. Harry just sat there wondering weather or not she would ever shut up. So he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her.

It started off chaste, but eventually picked up passion and they were soon doing the famous tongue dance.

"eh hem"

They broke apart and found Ron standing in the staircase to the boy's dormitories, looking shocked.

"Ok, are you 2 going out?" asked Ron.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other simultaneously, and nodded to Ron at the same time.

"Oh okay, and next time you fall asleep on the couch together, I will drop a dungbomb on your heads.

Harry and Hermione laughed at this, and for a day, the war was forgotten.

A/N: Sorry guy's, it's taken me ages to find the right words for this story. I'm having a writer's block on the art of war, and I'm searching for a beta. If you want the job, e-mail me. Read and Review, flames welcome. :P


End file.
